This invention relates generally to loading and transporting devices and, more particularly, to a handtruck for smoothly and efficiently transporting and then offloading an article.
It is common to move boxes, stacks of paper, or even small appliances using a dolly or handtruck. This type of device typically includes a support plate that may be inserted beneath the article to be carried and then leaned backward and rolled to a desired location. To offload the article(s), the support plate must be pulled out from underneath the articles, or the articles must be slid from or picked up from the support plate. This offloading procedure may be awkward, resulting in dropping the articles or even injuring the back of the person lifting them.
Various handtrucks having pushplate devices have been proposed in the art for mechanically pushing a load off of the support plate of the handtruck. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these devices and proposals may result in elevating or even tipping a load as it is offloaded. More particularly, the action of an ejection lever may cause a pushplate at is lowermost end to move upwardly causing articles that are top heavy or unevenly weighted to tip forward.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a handtruck that includes an ejection member for smoothly and efficiently carrying and offloading articles such as boxes, miscellaneous articles, or even buckets. Further, it would be desirable to have a handtruck that includes a pushplate that maintains contact with or in close proximity to the support plate as it moves between rest and offloading configurations. In addition, it would be desirable to have a handtruck in which the pushplate is selectively removable and interchangeable with a pushplate having another configuration.